Passports, Please
by LauraHannah90
Summary: The Cullens need new passports for their upcoming trip to France. Bella offers to accompany Jasper to J.Jenk's office so she can witness first hand why J.Jenks is scared of Jasper...
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note: This is my second fanfiction. I always imagined Bella going with Jasper to his next visit to ... so heres how I imagined it went... Hope you enjoy it. The first chapter is a bit fluffy, just to set the scene :)_

_Of course, I do not own Twilight._

* * *

After putting Renesmee to sleep in her own bed, somewhere she hadn't slept for almost a week, I walked back to the main house with Edward, leaving Renesmee to be watched by Jacob who was always so keen to spend as much time as he could with her, whether she was sleeping or not.

I wondered, as I walked, whether Renesmee would be asleep now or not; Jacob being Jacob had probably awoken her immediately to start entertaining her, playing with her toys, reading her a book; anything.

Not that I could blame him. Edward and I hardly ever allowed them much time alone… we were so deprived of time as it was, so the most we could offer was to share my precious daughter - sometimes. Edward was still extremely protective, often muttering things about understanding Charlie at last.

Edward's soft hands were entwined with mine as we went, walking at a human pace to extend our alone time. But soon enough, I could hear Jasper and Carlisle talking softly as the house came into view, every inch of its magnificence enhanced with the contrast of the house's brightness against the dark backdrop that was night.

I saw Emmett watching yet another football game, fists clenched in frustration as he shouted something obscene at the screen and Alice trimming the dead buds off the flower arrangement on the window sill. Rosalie and Esme were not in; their scents were evident, but they seemed to have faded. I realised, then, that I hadn't seen them for the majority of the day, not since… breakfast this morning.

"Hello," Edward said as we walked through the glass door, heading straight to the piano. I followed, sitting beside him on the piano bench, resting my hand on his knee, and listened intently as he started to play a beautiful new piece that I hadn't yet heard.

"How's my wonderful niece?" Alice chimed from across the room.

"Alice, seriously, you saw her twenty minutes ago." I laughed quietly so as not to disturb Edwards beautiful playing. Every note was the perfect length, adding to the complicated yet simplistic chord sequence.

"You know what she's like, Bells," Emmett added, not taking his eyes away from the TV, before suddenly jumping up and roaring. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched Alice shoot him a threatening look as she returned to her plant's aid, annoyed by Emmett's comment.

Edward and Emmett exchanged glances; a grin plastered across Emmett's face as if he was spreading trouble. It amazed me how immature he could be, even now.

"Funny, Emmett," Edward whispered, chuckling to himself but of course everyone heard. Despite Edward's offhand conversation, the beautiful music continued.

"What did I miss?" Alice and I said, almost simultaneously, our voices mixing together to make some kind of song; Alice's pitch being incredibly higher than mine. I raised my eyebrow to Edward who took it upon himself to rid me of my confusion.

"Emmett was just surprised to see us…" Edward laughed with a small smirk.

"Yup, I thought now Nessie was asleep, you two would have some proper fun." Emmett howled at my cringe. "It's not as much fun now you can't blush. I'm gonna really miss that," he muttered to himself.

Edwards's hands continued to brush the keys, his hands moving quickly, as Jasper and Carlisle came downstairs.

"See you later, Alice," Jasper whispered. At her side instantly, he gave her a tender kiss.

"Where are you going?" I asked, looking out of the window and into the vast darkness of the night, with the only light coming from the Cullen household. "It's late."

"Carlisle and I were just going over our personal documents: birth certificates, driving licences etc. Well, as we're all taking a trip to France in a month, I figured we'd need new passports," he said slyly.

"Boring…" Emmett muttered, in a sing-song voice as Jasper scowled at his brother.

"God, where's Rosalie this evening? Can't she keep you amused or something, 'cause you're driving me up the wall!" I said, only half-faking my annoyance: Alice giggled.

"How long will you be?" Alice asked, still cutting the flowers to give a newly arrange bouquet.

"Errm… Seattle… roads will be pretty clear - an hour or two maybe," he said, and then adding something for Alice's ears only, something that made her laugh embarrassed. I didn't even try to hear.

"Seattle?" I said, something becoming clear as the memories and details slowing clicked together like a jigsaw puzzle. "Are you going to J. Jenks?"

"Yeah; he's the only one I ever go to…"

"Can I come?" I asked eagerly. The thought of being able to see Jenks again was… interesting, especially in the company of Jasper.

It was unusual for Jasper and I to spend time together. Alice was a best friend and a sister, Emmett the joker, Carlisle and Esme the loving parents and even Rosalie had grown to like me since Renesmee had been born.

But Jasper was always distant, something that had either carried over from my human days, or another reason. I always wondered whether it was me, personally, who Jasper avoided, but Edward often corrected me, assuring me it was simply habit that had me kept at a distant from Jasper. I wondered when this would cease; I'd been a vampire for four years already!

Jasper looked surprised at first, but then recovered himself.

"Sure."

So I kissed Edward goodbye quickly, so as not to disturb his music making for too long, and followed Jasper excitedly out to one of the more expensive Cullen Cars which was waiting in the darkness in the garage.

* * *

_Please review with your thoughts and comments :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors Note: Thank you so much for all of your positive reviews and feedback; it really gave me much encouragement to hurry up and write this. Here is the second chapter, and I hope it is to your liking. _

_Of course, I do not own Twilight. _

* * *

Jasper held the thick door open for me, like a true gentleman, and strutted behind me to the reception desk. She was different to the one who had worked here before; no longer a pretty blond, but an average red head. She was in her mid-thirties.

"Jasper Cullen." He shot his name at the woman, who noted his name on notepad in a messy scrawl.

"Take a seat, Mr Cullen. You don't have an appointment, I see, so I'll get you in as soon as possible," she said politely and indicating to a leather sofa parallel to her mahogany desk. I went to sit down, but Jasper didn't move.

"How long have you been working here? Julie, is it?" he asked, rather patronisingly, after reading her gold emblazoned name tag.

"Oh," she said, taken aback by his words. I didn't know whether to be shocked by this suddenly hostile Jasper, or to find this new attitude funny. "I'd say three years next month," she said proudly with a smile.

"Hmm…" Jasper seemed to be analysing this. "Not long enough to know that I'm a priority client. Let him know I'm here - if you'd be so kind," he added with a false kindness.

I felt uneasy already. Julie didn't say anything, but pressed the number 1 on the old-fashioned style phone. Her eyes seemed to have gone a little misty, I recognised, as I heard the phone ring loudly in the room next to us.

"What is it, Julie, I'm busy?" he snapped. I could easily hear him talk, from both on the end of the phone and in the other room. Jasper drummed his fingers on the table impatiently.

"Sorry, Mr Scott, to interrupt, but we have a Mr Cullen and his wife here-"

"Send them in, right away!" he demanded nervously.

She placed the phone down and pointed embarrassedly to a door with the stylish plaque 'Jason Scott'.

Slowly, I walked inside first. I heard Jaspers steady footsteps behind me, echoing on the wooden floors. I pushed the door open, ready to enter, when Jasper said, "Oh, and by the way, she's not my wife." I turned my head quickly, amused by Jasper's personality change and sudden rudeness, to watch a blushing Julie sink into her chair. Her rising blood made my throat itch unpleasantly.

J. Jenks, or Jason Scott as it said on his door name plate, looked so much older… something to be expected of humans. He was now completely bald, and more overweight than last time. He was wearing an awful yellow tie; something that Alice would have complained about if any of us had even _touched_ such a thing, and a blue suit. Just like last time, he was beginning to sweat.

"Oh, Mr Cullen - great to see you're looking so well..." he said, his voice croaking, and he held out a hand to Jasper who ignored it rudely. "And Mrs Cullen, at last." He held out his hand to me, and I shook it quickly. I watched his gaze follow from my feet upwards to meet my face.

"Actually, I believed we've met before." I chuckled slightly to ease the tension that was building.

"Oh my apologies. It's just that Julie said… never mind. Do take a seat." He indicated us our seats as he scuttled back to his own. Jasper took his seat in a confident manner; I sat cautiously.

Suddenly, fear erupted from my very core. I felt increasingly sad, and physically cold; something I had not experienced for almost twenty years, or had ever expected to feel again. I watched J shudder, his expression showing the same emotions that I felt.

"So what is it I can help you with Mr Cullen… and Bella I believe you asked me to call you?" he asked nervously. Jasper shot me an annoyed look.

"Yes," I congratulated. "Very well remembered."

"Passports," Jasper said coldly.

"_Please_," I added, receiving another annoyed look from Jasper.

"Indeed, how many? How many?" he asked twice.

"Nine."

"Ooh, the family is expanding."

Suddenly, I felt another surge of fear, not as strong as the first but enough for J to shift uncomfortably in his chair, sweat beginning to pour. I shifted in my seat uncomfortably.

"Of course, none of my business, my apologies," he whispered quickly as he blotted his forehead with a handkerchief.

I shot Jasper a look, equally as annoyed as the one he'd given me seconds earlier. I suddenly realised why J was so uneasy, so petrified of Jasper; Jasper was controlling our emotions; that was how he manipulated this poor old man.

"Do you mind if I had a word with Jasper, please, J?" I said, sickly sweet and innocent.

"Of course not - go ahead." He sat, busying himself with papers on his desk before Jasper growled quietly. "Oh, my apologies." J stood quickly, knocking his chair and banging his knee against the desk, before hastily retreating from the room.

"Jasper! You bully!" I exclaimed! "I can feel what your doing to him, you know. Does Alice know you torture this old man?" I said, trying to fight back my laugh. As cruel as it was, I just couldn't ignore the look of pure amusement that had crept upon Jaspers face.

"Stop it. Stop it now," I demanded, smiling myself.

"I told you before Bella, fear is the only way to get what you want. I'll try, but I'm not promising," he whispered. Whizzing over to the door that J had disappeared behind, he opened it and gave an impatient stare to J. He quickly hurried back to his desk – this couldn't be healthy for an old man, I thought.

"Where were we? Right, nine passports, that's where," he muttered nervously to himself, but of course Jasper and I could hear. "What names would you like on them?"

"Ooo, Bella, maybe you could help me with this," Jasper said, delaying the time that we could leave J in peace. "I think Henry on one, 33." _Carlisle._

"Norah, 35." I added. _Esme._

Jasper paused, drumming his fingers on his lap. Was this becoming habit or a human tactic he'd picked up…? Maybe I should adopt it, too. J hung onto our every word.

"Mary-Ella, 21" Jasper said; he'd actually been thinking of a name that Alice would approve. I noticed that he'd half-used her human name.

What really would be a suitable name for Edward? I was struggling – there was no other name that sounded perfect enough for him. He was definitely an Edward. "Alexander, 21," I finally said, after deciding it didn't really matter.

"Abigail, 25," Jasper said instantly. _Rosalie._

"Joseph, 27." Emmett clearly being the bigger built one, he needed an older age.

"Marie, 19, for myself," finally deciding on my middle name as a suitable one, "and Olivia, 8," I added, thinking of Renesmee. I'd used Vanessa last time… She was actually only 5, but easily looked 8, unfortunately, what with her rapid growth. She acted older than she was, as well. It was something that had Edward and I worrying endlessly.

"Anthony, 23." The tapping of J's fingers on the keyboard was quick as he kept pace with us.

"Last names?" J asked carefully.

Jasper shared a look with me… "Daniels for Henry, Norah, Anthony and Mary-Ella: Bernes for Abigail and Joseph, and Swan for Alexander, Marie and Olivia," he said quickly, enjoying J's strained fingers as he hurriedly typed the names, trying to keep up with Jasper's pace.

"Is it still correct that I assume you will do the pictures yourself?"

"Yes," Jasper answered frostily.

"Oh, why Jasper?" I said, my voice thick with pleasure, "J did such a good job when I came to him last time. There was a mix up though, do you remember? I went to the wrong entrance." I laughed heartily, so J copied me out of politeness. "So why not, Jasper? You really should give J more credit." Jaspers face was like thunder now that I was having some fun of my own. I worried for a slight second that he would do some emotion-control on me, but he was behaving himself.

"We'd like them in two days," Jasper ordered. Two days? I could clearly recall my order, I'd asked for them in a week and that was considered a rush order! And that wasn't for nine of us!

"These things aren't to be rushed," I said calmly, resting my hand on Jaspers shoulder.

"Two days, certainly. Not to worry, Bella, I can have them done by then. There's no worry about the cost I assume?"

"Of course not!" Jasper exclaimed, as if it was a sin to be thought of with money problems.

"Give me a number to let me know when they will be ready," I said politely, keeping my face perfectly straight. I reached forward as if to reach for a pen, although I didn't need the paper reminder now I was a vampire.

J glanced quickly at Jasper and then back at me. "Two days," he croaked, stopping my search for something to write on. "They will be ready in two days."

"If you're sure. Where would you like me to pick the documents up from?"

"Mr Cullen? Our usual place?" he said, waiting for a response, ignoring me and looking directly at Jasper.

"Okay. Seven O'clock in two days." Jasper nodded.

J stood and held out his hand, which of course Jasper ignored. I gracefully shook with him, quickly, so my cold skin didn't have much time to affect him. Walking over to the door, Jasper went quickly and opened it, but not before giving J – and me – his last dosage of terror.

"Mrs Cullen, Bella, do you mind if I have a word?" J asked warily as he watched Jasper standing at the door, waiting for me to follow.

"One second, Jasper," I requested.

"I'll be right outside this door," he said, although it sounded more like a threat. He was probably very pleased that he could now torment the receptionist again – or listening to whatever J wanted to say to me.

"Bella, out of place for me to say this, I know, but I must say that I am so pleased to see that you and Jasper are on good terms. I couldn't help but worrying about the documents you asked me to do all those years ago. You see, I come across quite a few crooks in my time – not that I, err, thought you were, Mrs Cullen, but of course I had my suspicions - everyone who comes to me with those kind of requests is not usually a, err, good citizen."

"J, is there a point to this? I don't see where this is going?" I asked, growing steadily impatient with all his useless rambling.

"Mrs Cullen, Bella, I admit that I lost quite a bit of sleep over whether I'd be expecting a visit from Mr Jasper requesting details of your order. I'm just saying, I'm very pleased to know that you, and the little girl in the photograph you gave me, are still a part of the Cullen family. Forgive me, I know its none of my business."

I laughed quietly, and almost at once stopped myself.

"As I said then, Jasper was to be told right away about any orders, and any future order I may have here. He is my brother."

"Of course, of course," he muttered, wiping his forehead again.

"Now, if you don't mind, but I really must be on my way - Jasper and I have quite a journey and it is late. Goodbye." And I followed Jasper out of the building.

* * *

_Authors Note: Let me know what you think of this chapter - you're reviews are very important. All comments and thoughts are welcome._

_I hope you liked this chapter. I found it quite funny to write, almost as if Jasper kept giving J an electric shock... _

_I am planning on writing a final chapter to this fanfiction so let me know what you think :) _


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors Note: Thanks so much for all of your support and reviews of this story. I've had such an amazing response to it, so thank you all!_

_Hope you enjoy it :)_

* * *

Switching the radio off as we pulled on the Cullen driveway, I heard Edward still playing the piano. It was as if Jasper and I had simply paused life here. Alice, however, was no longer in the living area, but I could hear her and Rosalie arguing over which underwear would suit me best… I wanted to drive straight back out again.

Jasper was giving me the silent treatment. In some ways, it was more intimidating than when he was actually using his control to emotionally manipulate me. I could sense the annoyance radiating off of him.

"We're back!" I called as I walked into our home. "Where is everyone?" I asked Edward as he stopped playing a piece I'd not yet heard to greet me. "Esme and Carlisle have gone for a midnight snack," he said, kissing my left cheek. "Alice and Rosalie are having an argument." He kissed my right cheek. "And Emmett is waiting for Rosalie to stop arguing and go to bed." He kissed my lips, romantically and passionately, and I was thankful - not for the first time - that vampires didn't have to breathe.

"I heard that!" Emmett shouted, not liking the taste of his own medicine.

Alice came running down the stairs. "Finally," Edward muttered.

"What?" I asked; my eyebrow raised.

"Rosalie has finally shut him up. Or at least made his thoughts less coherent. I wish I could turn this off," he grumbled, tapping his head.

"Believe me, we all do," Alice chimed as she gracefully jumped on Jasper. "You said two hours. You were longer than that!" she mumbled, much like a little girl.

"Blame Bella," he said, looking at me through narrowed eyes.

"What did I do?" I asked faking innocence, my eyes wide.

"Put it this way, Bella, you are never, _ever, _coming with me again!" Jasper exclaimed, "You're too nice to him!" I nudged him playfully on his shoulder although he seemed genuinely annoyed with me. It was his own fault!

"Alice, did you know your husband goes around tormenting humans? The fear I felt was awful! Imagine what it would be like for a human who has no reasonable explanation for the fear you made him feel!"

Edward growled as I mentioned that I was scared, but I held him tightly to make him be quiet, rolling my eyes.

"Jasper! You don't, do you?" Alice said, her little foot stomping the floor so that the windows rattled faintly. "What have I told you? You – don't – play – with –humans," she said, separating each word with a breath.

Both Edward and I laughed as Jasper got told of by Alice, so little but still so extremely annoying sometimes. We'd all been on the receiving end of one of her tantrums before (she was worse than Renesmee, on many occasions) but it wasn't often that Jasper was subjected to her telling off.

"Two days, Jasper told him. Two days to forge _nine_ passports!" I said, making my voice drag on to sound exaggerated. "It took a week last time, to make _two!_ Totally unfair. I tried to change it, but Jasper wasn't having none of it." I smirked, feeling like the kid who told on his students to the kindergarten teacher.

"Two days, Jasper Hale? Do you want him to make a bad job so we get stopped at customs?" Alice went on.

"He wouldn't. His life depends on it." Jasper winked at me, and I really couldn't help but laugh.

"You just wait until I tell Carlisle! And don't you go calming me down with your talents, Jasper Hale – that's what got you into this mess," Alice threatened with narrowed eyes.

Jasper gave me a look, very similar to back in J's office. Annoyance and frustration was evident in his eyes, but it was mixed in playfully. I thought I'd spare him any more telling offs by Alice; I knew exactly what it was like to have her go on and on.

"So what have you guys been doing while we were gone?" I said, changing the topic.

"Ohh Bella, I'm so glad you mentioned it, I almost forgot. Rosalie picked up some really nice underwear for our holiday when she was shopping earlier – she was showing them me just now – come up and you can try them on. I thought about getting some dresses, but being as we're going skiing, the humans might suspect..." she trailed off, her mind busy as she tried to calculate a way around wearing summer clothes in the snow.

I looked at Jasper pleadingly, hoping he'd have some mercy after I'd just rescued him, but he simply smiled and turned away. I gave Edward the same look, but he just smiled. "Go, have fun."

I had Alice eagerly pulling on my right arm, so I extended my left hand to Edward which he took. Trying hard, I pushed my shield out of my body so Edward could hear me… _Shame, because I was really hoping that we could copy what Emmett and Rosalie are doing… _I thought, smiling, as I watched him deal with his regret of sending me off with the fashion princess.

"Bella!" Alice said, exasperated, so I followed her up the stairs, awaiting my kind of torture.

* * *

_Authors Note: This is the last chapter of this story and I hope you all enjoyed it. _

_Let me know what you think, as always, I'd love to know!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Authors Note: Who would have guessed I'd come back to this story? Well, if you know my stories well enough, you probably assumed I would at some point. I always do, especially if requested._

_This final chapter is basically just a great big thank you! This story was my second fanfiction and the response to it was overwhelming and extremely encouraging! In return for this chapter, I ask one thing please; a small review as a way to say goodbye to the story that, apparently, you all love so well!_

_When I planned to write this, I was going to have Alice fetch the passports with Jasper because he didn't want Bella to come with him again (because of her kindness) but Bella would not let him fetch them alone. After much thinking, however, I realised Jasper would not allow Alice to fetch them with him. He does the pictures for the passports himself to protect the identities of his family, Alice in particular. So here it is; Bella fetching the passports from J Jenks with Jasper._

_Enjoy:_

* * *

The two days that Jasper had allowed to forge the passports was finally up and after a final phone call confirming they had been completed, Jasper was ready to pick them up. He did not, however, know that I was planning to accompany him. In fact, he made no mention of it to me, probably fearing that I'd jump on board.

As Jasper placed a kiss on Alice's forehead, I bent down to kiss Renesmee's nose as she played with the money out of the Monopoly bored. I had a feeling Alice was trying to convert her against me and my hatred for shopping. As long as she was happy...

"See you later, honey," I said, blowing a kiss to Edward, but eventually giving in to the force pulling me towards him and striding over to kiss his soft lips. He hummed with satisfaction, and grinned widely.

"Err, Bella?" Smiling smugly, I turned around to see Jasper, rather confused with both of his eyebrows raised. "Why are you saying goodbye to Edward?"

"I'm coming with you," I announced enthusiastically, my voice higher pitched than usual but as innocent as possible. I hoped I'd got better at this whole lying, acting thing with vampirism. His eyebrows flattened, and so did his lips as they pursed into a line.

"You aren't." Jasper shook his head, and picked up his black coat that was casually lying over the arm of the couch. The night was cold so, for appearances, it was best to dress appropriately.

"Oh, I am, Jasper," I repeated stubbornly. "There is no way that I am allowing you to visit Jenks after I witnessed your appalling behaviour towards him. I _am _coming." Picking up my own coat that hung limply on the coat stand by the door, Jasper and I came face to face by the door as we stared each other down, waiting for the other to bail.

"Jasper," Alice said in a musical sing-song voice. It was taunting, and Jasper sighed as he turned to look at his wife. "It is your own fault that you need babysitting on such outings." Jasper growled quietly at his wife's playfulness. "Jasper Hale, if you do not allow Bella to accompany you, then _I _will," she threatened, her eyes narrowed.

In the two days that had passed since our return, Alice had watched Jasper with a close eye. I also knew, from what Edward had told me, they had not made love as a punishment for his actions. I found it funny; Emmett found it hilarious.

"Alice, you of all people, are not coming with me," Jasper enforced. With that comment, Alice stood, enraged by his words, her short spikes bouncing and her eyes widening. Her eyelashes seemed to grow longer, and she stood on tip-toes to increase her height.

"And why not?" Alice snapped continuing to mutter 'of all people' under her breath several times over.

"Yeah, Jasper, why not?" I heard Emmett call from the kitchen, emphasising how Jasper had dug himself a hole with Alice glaring down at him from above.

But what surprised me most was when Edward joined in too. "And why would that be, Jasper?" he said, his voice particularly pressuring.

Jasper scowled at Edward's narrowed gaze before sighing deeply. After a moment of silence, Edward took it upon himself to explain for himself. "Jasper is under the impression that it is unsafe for Alice. He does not want J to meet his wife, in fear that it will put her in danger. Surely, Jasper, I should have been informed of this before, seeing as it is _so_ dangerous. If it's dangerous for Alice, then what about my Bella?" Edward complained jokingly.

For the first time ever, Edward's voice was light and casual whilst discussing my safety. The mockery that he used made me want to laugh, even more so when Emmett came out of the kitchen, his arms folded with a smug grin on his face as he tried to suppress the laughter waiting to burst out of him.

"Bella, okay, you can come," Jasper finally agreed in defeat. "The rules are: you are not sickly sweet, or overly nice. No contact, no private talks."

"Okay, but only if you stick to mine. No intimidating, scaring, growling, spitting, contact, emotional torture, evil glaring and being impolite," I said with an innocent smile, ticking off on my fingers as I said each one. Jasper stared at me with his golden eyes as if I'd slapped him.

"Sounds good to me," Alice chirped, returning to her seat. "Oh, and Jazz? Bella and I talk, you know, so don't think I won't find out if you misbehave," she threatened with an amused smile on her face. She knew the control she had over him, as he opened the door with an incoherent grunt and made his way to the car. Swiftly, I followed after him.

"Gee, thanks, Bella," he said sarcastically, spinning the car round with a skilled U-turn before speeding off to our destination.

"Not at all." I shook my head and switched on the radio. The music fell softly out of the speakers, my type of music, and I realised I'd got a control over Jasper. Obviously it wasn't _my _control; simply the kind that Alice had handed me as she wasn't allowed to come, too.

The drive was short, but peaceful enough. Jasper made no attempt to talk to me, and neither did I. I let the peaceful notes of the music cheer me up. Jasper parked the car with a screech of the brakes, causing a nearby woman to jump in fright at the sudden sound.

"Remember, Jasper, play nice," I teased, shutting my car door quietly and traipsing behind Jasper who walked like he had pins and needles in his feet.

We walked all of about twenty yards before coming to a small bridge that allowed you to pass over a small stream and continue along the footpath that led to a small park complete with swing set and a slide. Trees bordered the small water source, creating silhouettes of peculiar shapes.

J was standing rigidly in the shadows, his face illuminated by the moon. I had a deep sense of curiosity as to why Jasper chose this as his pick-up location but I was quickly enlightened when J shivered at the bitter cold that nipped at his skin, and jumped when he saw two bodies walking towards him. I smiled smugly when his muscles relaxed, just a little, when he caught sight of me.

"Mr Jasper," J greeted hastily, holding out his hand politely which, like before, Jasper refused to take. I, however, took it, breaking one of my rules. Jasper may want to appear rude, but I felt it unnecessary to be mean to him when he'd gone to so much trouble to complete the passports at such short notice.

"Hello J." I smiled which he returned with a nervous stutter.

"Are they all done?" Jasper demanded, and there was an added coldness to the air as I felt fear surge through my finger tips. I hissed quietly, loud enough for Jasper to hear, but for J to let the sound go un-noticed. It was only then I realised he had noticed my rule breaking – contact – so he was breaking one of my own; an eye for an eye, and all that crap.

"Of course, Mr Jasper," J answered immediately, taking out a large brown envelope from his over-sized pockets on his black coat. His hands trembled as he passed the package to Jasper, which he ripped carelessly and let two out of the nine passports to fall into his hand.

He fingered the edges carefully, before flicking to the pages where the details had been forged, nodding as he read the false names and dates of births. He nodded, seemingly satisfied.

"Good," he said, snapping them shut and placing them back in the envelope. J stood awkwardly waiting for the topic of payment to crop up, which Jasper seemed in no hurry to mention. I think he knew that Jenks wouldn't mention it first.

"How much did we say?" I asked, pulling out the wad of cash I'd placed in my pocket for the reason that I predicted Jasper's behaviour.

"We didn't agree on a price," J muttered quietly, and I remembered the outburst that Jasper had done when asked if price would be an issue.

"Oh, how silly of me to forget," I said with a gentle laugh. "Here." I handed him all of the money. "I am in no doubt that the service you provided was to the best of your ability. And of course you completed them to such a short deadline." I smiled. Beside me, Jasper tensed - something J seemed to pick up on.

"Is that all, Mrs C-, I mean Bella? Mr Jasper?" he stuttered, straightening out his coat and licking his lips timidly.

"That is all J, thank you." I gave him a generous smile.

I took Jasper's arm and led him away from the man who was so obviously terrified of him. Behind me, I heard as J let out a long breath. In my peripheral vision, I saw him leaning against the bridge metal railings for support as he recovered from the encounter.

"Not bad, Jasper." I smiled, patting him on the back like a child. "Practice makes perfect, I guess." Jasper's face remained blank as he slid himself into the car and driving off with the same force that he parked the car in.

"Why are you so mean, Jasper?" I asked when his driving slowed some-what and his gaze softened. "To J, I mean," I added.

"Instinct," he shrugged. "It's what seems necessary. Bella, you have to remember that I was alive during the time of war. I was a military officer. Instructions had to be demands otherwise they would not be completed." He explained, and I felt that this gave him some flexibility with the way he acted and thought. It was simply his upbringing.

"I thought it was part of the vampire secret to blend in. You have to change when the times do," I said quietly, thinking that his old fashioned attitude may attract attention.

"Yes, of course. That's exactly what we're doing, isn't it, asking for false passports." Jasper's voice was riddled with sarcasm. "I've been going to Jenks for years, Bella; he knows something isn't quite right. I'm simply scaring him into silence so our secret remains safe." He shrugged and I did too.

As we pulled into the driveway of the Cullen house, I noticed Edward and Renesmee had left the main house, no doubt to put Renesmee to bed. I'd go and give her a goodnight kiss as soon as I'd sorted out Alice and Jasper. She was in the same space before we left, reading, and I told myself I would allow Jasper the mistake of using his emotional talent once, because I'd broken the rules too.

"How has he been?" Alice asked from the sofa, as Jasper walked to the bottom of the stairs expectantly looking at her. His eyes radiated love for her, and he expected to be praised for his good behaviour. I saw that Alice had other ideas.

"Good as gold." I smirked and Jasper scowled at my comment which referred to him as a child.

"That's what I like to hear." Alice praised, giving Jasper a cheesy thumbs up before returning to her magazine as Jasper walked up the stairs with large stomps muttering something that sounded like 'women'.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as you enjoyed the previous three. I had fun writing it._

_In return for this chapter, a small review with your thoughts would be really appreciated :)_

_Thank you very much for your support, and thank you for reading! I have over 16,000 hits for this story, and as I keep saying, I'm overwhelmed. I never expected that many!_


End file.
